


Move Over

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [31]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Paul are too stubborn for their own good.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Move Over

“Move over,” George said, jabbing Paul’s shoulder with his finger. “I wanna sit.”

Paul looked around the empty living room. “There’s an entire sofa and another chair—sit in one of those.”

“But this chair is the comfiest.”

“So? It’s mine.”

“It’s not ‘yours,’” George mocked. “It’s your dad’s. And I’m the guest, so move _over_.” He shoved Paul’s shoulder again.

“No.”

George pouted. “Fine. You made me do this.”

“Made you do wha— _oof!_ Get _off_ of me!”

But George crossed his arms and stayed put.

“I’m still not moving,” Paul said.

“Me neither.”

“…Wanna watch the telly?”

“Sure.”


End file.
